In The Heat Of The Night
by mistresofmordor
Summary: Akihito finds himself back with Asami, and as the night progresses, he figures out something that he just hasn't wanted to think about, let alone admit.


Warning: this is a graphic yaoi fanfic. If you **_don't _** like yaoi, then don't read it .

Sadly, I don't own them... Ayano Yamane does. Lucky woman.

"Ah!" Akihito cried, his body wracked by yet another orgasm as Asami continued to pump mercilessly into him. "S-stop, please! I- I

can't take any more!"

Moving with disregard to the smaller man's protests, Asami fought down his own urge to ejaculate, longing to protract his own pleasure

as much as possible.

"Why not, Takaba?" he whispered into Akihito's ear, his lips lightly brushing against it. "You may beg me to stop, but your body begs

for more and you know it."

"N-no!" Akihito gasped as he felt Asami slip his hand around his penis tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks even as he grew harder,

painful as it was. "Asami, please, don't, no!"

With a moan, Asami's hips thrust forward cruelly until he was entirely sheathed in Akihito, his whole body shuddering as he pulled

Akihito closer by the hips.

In the silence that followed, punctuated only by their breathing, Akihito lay stunned as he felt Asami slowly withdraw. With a sigh, Asami

rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, his hands laying limply at his sides.

Slowly, Akihito glanced over at the other man, and was overcome with surprise again. _Asami,_ he thought tenderly, his pulse suddenly

racing again as he recognized the emotion in his own unvoiced sigh.

His eyes closed, Asami heard Akihito's head turn, and had to fight down the urge to subject the other to further torment. _There's only _

_so much he can stand…_ he thought, his mind slowly wandering to other, more fiercely passionate interludes between himself and the

young photographer.

His breathing slow and deep, Asami appeared asleep when Akihito leaned over him and whispered, "Asami… I think… that I love you,"

his lips dipping down to close lightly against the other's.

_Takaba…_ Asami's heart pounded for an instant as the younger mans words filled his mind in a white-hot blaze. Gently, he let his lips

open against Akihito's, even as the other pulled back with a sigh.

"But," Akihito muttered quietly, "I'll never admit it to you… because I know that you don't feel the same way…"

_Oh, but I **do** love you_, Asami thought, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Takaba."

"Nan!" Akihito gasped in surprise at Asami's voice. "You're not asleep!"

"Akihito…" Asami said, opening his eyes and looking at the smaller man.

"What?" Akihito asked, blushing slightly.

Reaching out and lightly caressing Akihito's cheek, Asami said, "I love you too…"

"Nnn!" Akihito gaped at Asami, his eyes wide. "What are you playing at, Asami?"

"Nothing. I'm answering you… the question you're afraid to ask me."

"I… I'm not afraid to say anything to you, Asami."

"Then say to my face what you said when you thought I was asleep."

Akihito stared for a moment, and then, with an audible gulp, said, "I love…"

"Yes?" Asami said with a smile, egging Akihito on even as he forced him to admit the feeling in his heart.

"…you. Okay? I've said it. Are you satisfied, you…." Akihito paused, fear obvious in his eyes as Asami stared at him with a crocodiles

smile on his face.

"Speak your mind, Takaba… I won't hurt you for it… I don't destroy my possessions… but, admittedly, you _are_ more than a simple

toy…"

"I'm not your possession, damn you!" Akihito fumed, blushing slightly.

"Think what you want, Takaba… but I own you, mind, body, and soul."

Akihito lay back, silent as Asami leaned closer, his eyes narrow.

"If you don't agree, we can easily have this end… and, if Fei Long comes after you again to get at me…"

"There's nothing he could do to me that you haven't, Asami…" Akihito whispered as Asami's lips came ever closer to his own.

"Well…" Asami said, his lips brushing the other's lightly, "He could do a few other things to you… Things that I won't subject you to,

even if I would like to."

Akihito's breath caught in his throat at Asami's words, tantalizing and terrifying as they were. "Asami…" he moaned softly, pressing his

lips firmly to Asami's.

Slowly, Asami allowed himself to be drawn into a deeper kiss, suddenly forcing Akihito's lips wide with his tongue, his hand caressing

down Akihito's body from shoulder to hip, the other's moan louder than before.

"Asami!" Akihito gasped as Asami's kisses moved from his lips to his neck.

"What, Takaba," Asami purred into his ear, his fingers tracing slow circles along Akihito's hip, the other moaning with a slight whimper.

"Asami, no… not again, not so soon!"

Tears stood in the younger man's eyes as he stared up at Asami, who leaned down and again kissed him, his whole body giving in to the

other, who opened himself to it in an instant.

Quickly, Asami pulled the young photographer atop himself, lips still welded to his, until Akihito pulled back, startled.

"Asami…" he moaned softly, clinging to the bigger man's frame, his legs going apart until he was straddling him.

"What, Takaba?" Asami asked with a smile, his fingers going through the other's hair gently.

"What have you done to me?" Akihito asked quietly as he lightly kissed Asami's chest. "Why are you all that I want?"

Relishing the hot tracing of the smaller man's tongue along his chest, Asami leaned his head back and said, "It was your choice… You're

the one who wanted to get to know me…"

Akihito looked up, saw Asami's head thrown back and was overcome with the desire to hear his voice pleading.

He slid his fingers down to Asami's hips slowly, and when the larger man looked down, startled, gave him the most seductive look he

could.

Stifling a shiver, Asami reached out and caressed Akihito's cheek lightly, his own eyes narrowing minimally.

Smiling up at Asami, Akihito moved away from the hand and kissed Asami's stomach, his lips hardly brushing before moving on, lower,

as Asami gasped in surprise.

"Akihito?" he asked in a breathless voice, hardly audible at all.

With a devilish grin, Akihito looked up and said, "Don't worry, Asami… relax."

As Asami felt the lighter haired man's lips close on him tightly, he moaned without restraint. His whole body tensed as Akihito moved

down, tongue moving around the swelling flesh gently, teeth lightly scraping.

When he felt that Asami had fully surrendered himself, Akihito slipped his lips off of the larger man and kissed his way back up his body,

lips finally coming to a pause centimeters from Asami's.

"Akihito," Asami whispered, his lips brushing against the other's as he spoke, "When did you decide-" he broke off as Akihito kissed

him hard, his lips pushed wide by the other's tongue.

Akihito moved slowly upwards until he was hovering just above Asami, his knees level with the other's hips, mouths still pressed

together. Gently, he shifted himself down until he could feel his body pushing against Asami until he held an inch within himself, a soft

moan flowing from between Asami's lips, matching his own.

Quickly, fiercely, he pushed down onto Asami with his whole frame, Asami's pelvis suddenly pushing up as his wide-spread thighs ached

with a fierce throbbing.

"Akihito!" Asami gasped as he felt the smaller man's body spazming around his erection, the willing depth a surprise.

A devilish grin across his flushed face, Akihito began to buck atop Asami, relishing every stroke that he forced into himself deeper and

deeper, moan after moan flowing from his lips, each growing more protracted and guttural until Asami's hand closed around his own

erection.

Throwing his head back in ecstasy, Akihito continued to slide up and down until he felt himself hit the brink with a sharp cry of pleasure,

the orgasm flooding his body as he pushed down as hard as he could, his body welded to Asami's as he came forcefully, Asami shoving

up again as he joined Akihito in climax, his voice a soft yet guttural moan.

Akihito collapsed against Asami's chest, breathing hard, his pulse slowing even as he felt his semen against his own body.

"When did you become so erotic?" Asami questioned, his right hand sliding down to Akihito's bottom, cupping tightly.

Blushing as he lay still against Asami, Akihito said, "I don't know… when you first sodomized me?"

Smirking softly, Asami forced Akihito's face up with his left hand, and kissed him hard. "Well, if that's what it takes," he purred, his right

forefinger slowly inching into Akihito as the other gasped.

"A-Asami!" Akihito pleaded, "No, don't!"

With a smile, Asami gently withdrew his finger, moved his hand to Akihito's back. Tenderly, he kissed the young photographer, and said,

"Fine… then sleep."

Languidly, Akihito kissed Asami back, his tongue lingering a moment on his lips before moving away.

"I said sleep, Takaba… not kiss me. You shouldn't do…" he trailed off as he saw that Akihito had dozed off against his chest with a

peaceful look on his face, mouth slightly open as he sighed in slumber.

A smile passed over his face as he looked at the young photographer, and he felt himself set at ease, the warm weight against his body

comfortable, lulling him into a deep, dreamless sleep.



This is the forst chapter of a "God knows how long" Fic... If you fond any flaws, SAVE MEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee! And review? Please?


End file.
